Explaining
by Charmed Shannon
Summary: Just quotes with each person explaining how they relate to it... just thought it was cool... please R/R...


A/N- I found these quotes in various places (chicken soup for the soul, etc.). I just   
thought that this would be interesting to write.  
  
Explaining  
  
Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while   
and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same. - Source   
Unknown.  
  
When whoever said this they were right. I feel the same way right now.   
Thinking about Cole and my sisters and even Leo. My sisters have stayed with   
me through everything I have been going through, and I with them. Leo, also,   
stayed and helped me and my sisters through, even though he's a whitelighter,   
he can still protect us when he doesn't have to, and keep secrets though it   
breaks the rules big time. Cole, oh, what do I say. He has left an imprint on my   
heart that will never go away. I will always love him and he knows that. I will also   
never be the same because of it. – Phoebe  
  
When you have to cope with a lot of problems, you're either going to sink   
or you're going to swim. – Tom Cruise  
  
Agreed. I have been through so many things. Becoming a witch.   
Vanquishing and being scared by so many demons, warlocks, and creepy guys. I   
can't believe that I have made it this far. I have had things to deal with that I   
always thought I was going to sink. My mother dies, then my grandmother, my   
little sister leaves the house and then comes back and my boyfriend dies and   
that is just half of it. I believe that if you want to swim really, really badly, you will.   
But if you just let stay back and let whatever happens to you happen, you won't. I   
am so glad that I wanted to swim. At one point I just wanted to let go, to give up.   
Then, I remembered my sister's and my friends and everyone in my life. I hope   
that I can learn to fight better and hope that I will always swim, not sink. – Prue  
  
The sister bond is often greater than that with a friend or a brother… - Dr.   
Harriette McAdoo  
  
I love my sisters very much. Though we can get on each others nerves,   
we always make up. And even though we have been put together and share the   
same destiny, we are individuals in every way. I love being able to share   
everything with my sisters. We definitely have a bond greater then any that the   
world has ever seen. We have been put together and have stayed together, to   
me that is a great accomplishment. I can't thank God enough to have brought us   
to each other. And I will always have them with me, in my heart. – Piper  
  
1. Love can sometimes be magic. But magic cam sometimes… just be an   
illusion. – Javan  
2. Love means each person is free to follow his or her own heart. –   
Melody Beattie  
  
To reply to number one I say: Love is magic and magic is not an illusion. I   
have seen more and more magic in my 60 years of death. And to number two I   
can say that it should mean that they are free to follow their hearts, but not   
always. Being a whitelighter has been hard on me. I have not been able to live…   
I have, though, been able to love… just not allowed to. I wish that things were   
always as simple as "love conquers all", but life isn't simple, even after life isn't   
simple. I love Piper and we were able to follow our hearts, but maybe the next   
pair won't be able to. I wonder… well, wondering is no use. I hope that they will   
be as strong as Piper and I. – Leo  
  
Things do not change. We change. – Henry David Thoreau  
  
That's true. All my life I thought the word was changing through every new   
twist and turn, but it wasn't. It was me that was doing all the changing. I believe   
that I have changed… a lot. From evil to good, back to evil, then back to good. I   
think that speaks for itself. But the one thing I think has changed the most in   
me… is my heart. Yeah, I know people say that demons (evil) can't love, but I   
can, so maybe I'm not evil… or maybe I never was. I don't know, all I know is that   
I have changed and I am in love with Phoebe. No doubt about it. The thing is that   
changing isn't the half of it. It's what were changing to, that matters. – Cole  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed and please, please, please etc… review.  



End file.
